Fire and Ice
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Elsa is called out to help out when Queen Snow White asks for more troops to beat the wicked witch. Elsa arrives and decided to got to Regina to ask for magical assistance or reason with her to help them. Snow is too late to warn her that Regina fights with fire, however being the snow queen Elsa doesn't see she has anything to fear. A story about love, magic, family and fire snow


_**Author's Note: **_So I was watching Frozen and I have to admit I am a Frozen addict, and it occurred to me that maybe Elsa would be a good match for Regina the evil Queen in Once upon a time. Therefore this story.

* * *

_**Fire and Ice**_

"So you are sure you can handle all on your own?" I could hear the worry I felt in my voice.

"Elsa I'm twenty years old, not a child," Anna said, rolling her clear blue eyes.

"Alright, just send for me if there is anything and I will be right back," I said in a soft tone, hugging her.

"Just go, I got it covered," said Elsa confident. I smiled at her, ruffling her hair, before I got on my black mare and kicked her sides lightly. Around us the blizzard was making it hard for me and my men to see. I didn't mean to make it of course; I was just so excited about where we were going so I couldn't control my emotions.

It had all started earlier that week. A Queen Snow White of the Summerlands had sent a message she and her husband needed help to fight an enemy. Some dispute they could not solve and now they were running out of men. Clearly it was not as easy to win over this enemy as first though, and now they were in need of help. Being the Queen and my father's daughter I found it important to help when they surely needed it. I would ride in front of my troops.

I never liked war as I always felt that matters could be resolved in better ways. However I knew that sometimes you couldn't go around it. Therefore it was important to give a helping hand or an army for the ones that needed it; you never knew when you would need one in return.

Feeling my heart beating faster of excitement I was travelling to this new land. I knew it would take a good couple of weeks at least, but it would be worth it if we could help the Queen. Not only that, her name was Snow White, so I was certain her name had something to do with snow, maybe she even had powers like I did.

* * *

"Your Majesty will you please control your powers," One of my guards said. I sighed, doing an attempt to do just that, knowing it was hard for my men to ride in such weather. In fact we had been riding almost nonstop for two weeks now. I put my gloves on thinking of my father's words so long ago, "Conceal it, and don't feel it."

"I'm sorry, Hans," I said, giving him a vague smile. Seeing the castle on which we were going to in the near distance. I giggled with joy as I made my mare go faster. I could hear my guards sigh as the blizzard got so thick it was hard to see. I didn't care, not this time. Moments later I stopped in the court yard and got of the horse. My heart pounding fast, my cheeks flushed, and my pulse being very uneven. As I calmed down, the weather seemed to do the same and my men were coming closer as well.

A Queen older than me came out of the castle, she was dressed in a white outfit, her hair black as ebony, lips red as blood and her skin white as snow. Thereof the name I figured, my heart sank, and she probably didn't have any magical powers at all.

"Queen Elsa?" the older woman asked, holding out her hand.

I shook it, confirming it was me, saying, "So what are you dealing with here, Snow White?"

"I'm sorry, I should have introduced myself, I am Snow White, and this is my husband David James. We are dealing with quite a cruel witch," said Snow with a heavy sigh.

I polite shook his hand, he was quite handsome, spite his age, and regal as could be. I smiled at her saying, "What kind of witchcraft and what have been done thus far?"

"There isn't much we can do, I mean our men is killed by her dark armies, it's even worse than when Regina ruled this land. It is only too bad that we can't get any help from her. She's been quite locked up and she doesn't use magic anymore," said Snow, like I was even supposed to know who Regina was.

"Who is she?" I needed to know, if there was a slight chance she could help.

"She is my stepmother, she was as evil as can be, but she has changed. She lives in the black castle up in the snowy mountains. We have tried to get there to talk to her, but…" Snow stopped. I had a feeling the two ladies was not on friendly terms, whatever the reason might be.

"Is she too dangerous or is it the grounds," I wondered. I needed to know if she would attach a stranger approaching or just the ones she disliked. If she did attack at all, after all the other woman had said she did not use magic anymore. Maybe she had lost her powers…? I shook my head, no that couldn't be it. I needed to talk to her to see if I could change her mind about helping us out I know.

"Both," it came in unison from the couple.

"Guards, do what the King asks of you, I will come back with Regina as soon as possible," I said and got back up on the horse.

Snow White swallowed hard as she turned to the first guard and said, "We didn't tell her the way, how do we even know she will find her dark castle?"

"You said it was on a castle was in the snowy mountains, snow and ice is her element and what she is controlling with her powers. There was a blizzard when we arrived because she was excited, and it calmed down as she did," he said to the Queen.

"And Regina can control fire, dear lord, this cannot end well. Charming do after and stop her," Snow said terrified. He sighed and nodded, finding his horse and going after her, while the guard looked amused.

* * *

I rode faster and faster seeing the snow covered mountain, snow, my element. She had to be cold this woman, this queen to live in such a lonely place. In exile almost. I wondered if this was her own choice or if she was an outcast haunted by the people for her powers. I got off the horse deciding to go the rest of the way on foot, easier that way.

The castle was as majestic as it was depressing, standing there in all black, maybe I could use my powers making it more beautiful and less fearsome. Even if I used ice on the outside it would still be warm on the inside. I made a stairwell of ice to walk up there more easily. A laughter escaped my red lips as I was getting closer. I could feel her power, I didn't know how, but I could. I made white ice cover every inch on the outside of the castle, except the front, making a pattern of hearts and ice crystals along the sides. The original blackness shining through underneath, made it beautiful, yet fearsome.

I walked towards the main entrance, making the doors open, looking around the insides, they were black, still tasteful. Black, black and blacker all around. I knew I should be afraid of the dark creature that lived here, still I didn't fear her. I smiled as I called out, "Regina, are you in here?"

"Who are you, and what did you do with my castle?" I heard behind me. She did not sound happy, not at all. I turned to look upon the older woman; she was dressed in a black and red dress, with a deep cleavage, holding a fireball in her hand. I should have expected as much I suppose, still I was surprised.

"I'm Queen Elsa of Arendelle; Queen Snow White called upon me for help to defeat the wicked witch. I brought my armies, but they seem to be in short supply of magic. I thought that…" I stopped, seeing the anger in her eyes.

"That I would help her," the fireball shot from her hand towards me. I froze it midair and made it fall to the ground. It melted within seconds. She gasped.

"You can control snow and ice?" she asked.

"Yes, they call me the snow queen," I answered matter of factly.

"Better than the evil queen," she sighed, turning away from me.

"What made you evil?" I wanted to know.

"The man I loved was killed," she didn't turn. I had no idea why she was even telling me; why she was honest, when she didn't even know me. Maybe she had nothing left to loose. Maybe she had lost it all.

"Then I cast a curse, and recast it, I had to leave the one person I loved the most behind, my son and his biological mother. I have no reason to fight for my daughter; in fact I have no use fighting for this country. I have no one of nothing left to fight for anymore," she answered. I knew she was crying now.

"Your heart is as frozen as the ice I can make with my powers," I said, sighing heavily.

"Teach me how to make ice and I will teach you how to make fire," she said turning to face me. I could see the almost invisible lines of tears down her cheeks. She was broken this woman, and it pained me. There had to be something I could do to make her feel better.

"If you promise you will not use it to kill," I said, smiling at her. She wasn't afraid of me or my powers, which had to be the first. Although I wasn't sure I could teach her something I was born with, but at least I would try.

"I promise," said she and smiled back at me. A smile that could melt winter to summer.

"You first, how do you make fire?" I asked her, looking at her with curious eyes.

"I used my anger, my emotions," she said, slowly making a fireball appear in her hand.

"Does it hurt?" I needed to know.

"No it doesn't hurt me at all," she said, nodding encouraging at me.

"Alright," I said, trying to canalize my anger and my hurt over the years, wondering how hard that could really be. Very it seemed, I could hear her demanding me to focus, that I was hopeless, which annoyed me further. I was about to scream something back to her, when I could feel something in my hand, I looked, gasping, it was fire, maybe not as big as hers, but it was a start.

"I did it, I really did it," I said excitedly, carefully putting it out with my other hand. Regina nodded as she said, "Yes you did, Elsa, very good."

"I want you to try the same, although I don't know if it will even work, because as I said earlier I was born with this curse," I said with a heavy sigh.

"Alright," said Regina, thinking that would be a piece of cake. If she could make fire, surely she could make ice as well. How hard could it really be? She closed her eyes, most likely to focus more, hearing me say, "Come on, Regina, you can do it, I know you can."

"Be quiet please," she said, sighing heavily.

I know I was out of line doing it, but still I can behind her, putting my hands on her arms whispering, "Easy, just keep calm and let it happen."

"I can't, I am afraid I will set off eternal winter if I do this," she said. Clearly she was conflicted.

"You won't, you don't have powers enough," I said with a slight laugh.

"You have no idea what I am capable off," Regina said. I could feel she was getting frustrated; there was something else in her voice as well, maybe regret.

"Let it go," I whispered into her ear, my hands still on her arms, encouraging her. I knew she could do this.

Regina could feel a new sensation going through her, it was scary, and considering she by now had done almost everything when it came to magic. She opened her eyes seeing a blue flame in her hands, not one of heat, but one of cold, she laughed as she threw it up in the air, making it separate itself into snowflakes.

"Well done, you got it," I said and smiled proudly at the older woman.

"I do suppose I do," she said and smiled back.

"You wanna try again?" I asked her, looking at her with excited eyes.

"Only if you make fire," she challenged me. I couldn't help but loving that she did that. It might be crazy but she felt like the perfect match for me, as I knew if she shot fire at me, I could freeze it. Not to mention the other way around.

As I nodded I could see excitement in her dark eyes, almost like fire, she was happy I knew. She made another blue flame, making it snow in the room by two more. I tossed up two fireballs, having more fun with it than I had had in the longest time. My regal duties made it hard to have fun or even meeting anyone other than what was related to the kingdom. My sister Anna was lucky to have Kristoff, they had been an item for some years now, but I on the other hand had no one. Come to think of it, I had never been in love during me twenty-three years of living so I didn't really know what that would be like. I couldn't help myself as I was so excited, making the floor freezing, skating along with ease. Regina seemed to have some hard time with that at first, but then she managed, giggling happily. Fireballs mixing with falling snow, I didn't even know what I was doing as I embraced her as she seemed to lose her footing. She smiled, her cheeks blushing from the cold, she was too cute. I had never kissed anyone until that moment, our hands even united. She seemed as surprised as I did, yet she didn't back away, she returned it. As we backed away I could to my surprise see snowflakes of fire falling all around us, I think it must have been the most beautiful thing I ever seen.

She looked at me, blushing saying, "I think we made fire snow."

"So it would seem, what was that?" I wondered, confused by my fast beating heart and the room that seemed like it was spinning.

"Oh Elsa, I think that was what they call love, you win I will help you with that war, together we can make great magic I believe," then I saw something in her eyes.

"The woman that has your son, she made magic with you also?" I dared to ask.

"We did, I fear I will never see either again," she answered with a heavy sigh.

"Love will in the darkest hour always find a way," I said, stroking her cheek.

"Let us just go, hold on to me," she whispered, I knew the subject was not up for debate. I placed my arms around her waist, trusting her, she was the better witch, and she knew what she was doing.

* * *

"What the hell?" Snow said with a gasp. She didn't know how but she knew that Elsa was near due to the fact that the snow was falling heaver now. However this blizzard was unlike anything she had ever seen. The snowflakes were on fire.

"Charming," she called out seeing him coming through the gates on his steed.

"You will never believe this but…" he stopped to catch his breath, when Regina and Elsa came out of the blizzard, making it calm down. The starry night shining above them.

"I am here to help," Regina said to Snow, she frowned looking at us, my arms still around her waist. The brunette didn't seem to do anything to remove them or ask me to do so either. I looked at her whispering, "Do you want me to let go?"

"Yes, but do stay close, we need to make a battle plan," she whispered back, turning to the other couple saying, "Do you have a map over where they are striking."

"Yes, do follow me," he said, when she came closer her bent to whisper something, making her blush. I couldn't help but to wonder what that was.

* * *

"So this is what we are going to do, her castle is here, so if I make a blizzard in front it will get the men there to fight her armies, giving us and advantage. Regina will magic herself to the gate, and wait for me there and we will tackle her together while Charming and Hans lead the armies," I said, looking around at the others.

"Alright, it will take us one day ride to get there approx." Charming said.

"I can handle that," I said, I was starting to feel exhausted.

"Sure you shouldn't rest, My Queen?" Hans asked, looking at me with worried eyes.

"I will be fine, Hans, thank you," I brushed it off.

"I think you should at least have a meal and some rest before going out there, the wicked witch isn't going anywhere," said Snow in a calm tone.

"I can agree to that I do suppose," I nodded, I was a bit hungry.

"Good, we have a meal ready in the dining room," said Snow, nodding for us to follow, as she addressed Regina asking, "How have you been?"

"Sad and lonely, until she came along, on your request I heard?" Regina said, Snow nodded.

"Yeah we need help to beat that wicked witch," she said and smiled warmly at Regina.

"And here I thought I was the wicked one," she said with a slight laugh.

"You used to be, so will you spend a couple of nights here when this is over and done with?" Snow wanted to know.

"I shall consider it, my dear," she said with a nod. Her tone now softer, much like a mother talking to her daughter.

"Good, well, do sit down and let us eat, and maybe you can tell us more about yourself Elsa," Snow gestured towards the dining table that was set with tons of food.

I ended up sitting down across them and next to Regina before I said, "Well I live in Arendelle with my younger sister Anna. She's a princess, I overtook the throne about two years ago, and our parents died some years before that. Actually people called me a sorceress when they first found out when I had my coronation. I didn't even know I made eternal winter until Elsa came and found me. Well she and Olaf a snowman we built ages ago, he's alive."

I had to stop to take a breath as Charming asked, "You have a real life snowman, cool."

"He is very cute, he's best friend with Kristoff's reindeer Sven, he's very handsome, Kristoff, not Olaf, he's just the cutest thing. In any case so Anna came to find me, but I was scared you know, I managed to freeze Anna's mind when we were young, and so to make her forget that they removed her memory of that. I was scared to do that again, and stupid as I was I by accident froze her heart," I stopped, sighing.

"And here I thought you were bad for ripping out people's hearts," Snow said to Regina that shot her a glare.

"I didn't know, until it was too late, she sacrificed her life for me and got turned into ice and then I was crushed, really, I really love my sister. But that act it broke the curse and we managed to live together after that. I only make ice and snow to play in now and well, when it's actually winter. Olaf can live in the summer as I provided him with a small sky with snow," I finished.

"I want to know more about Kristoff," Regina did not sound happy, in fact she sounded jealous. I could see Snow snigger and Charming pushed in the side.

"He's engaged to be married to my sister, he is a really good guy, but the thing is I've never been with anyone, I have friends now, but guess people are afraid that if I kiss them they will turn to ice or something," I was blushing now.

"I wouldn't be afraid of that as I can make fire," said Regina, her tone was softer now, making me blush further.

"Your son, the woman she is with?" I asked, making Regina raise from the table.

"She's gone in another world I cannot get to anymore, so leave it be, please," said Regina with a heavy sigh. This was clearly paining her.

"Okay, so are you ready to battle this wicked witch," I said, letting my hand slip into hers.

"She'll never know what hit her," she said and smiled. It was something about that smile that did excited me, it was evil for sure, but still something in her eyes showed more excitement and playfulness than evil.

* * *

I am not sure how it happened so fast, still it did. Hans, Charming, Snow and I was riding in front of our armies, in heavy snow, in fact we could hardly see anything in front of us. My heart was raising and I knew Snow had been right, I should have rested. However I was positive this would be a piece of cake and that we soon would get there. This witch shouldn't be too hard to take down, after all we were two against one, and should I believe the rumors Regina was quite fierce.

I got of my horse and walked towards the entrance where she was waiting. She looked at me, before she wrapped her arms around me and I could feel the heat going from her body to mine, I was wondering how she could be this hot in the cold, cold night. Normally I wouldn't feel anything, still this time I did. Before I knew it our lips met, and I could feel her warm breath mingling with my cold. Fire snow falling around us. I backed away and I could hear her whisper, "Ready?"

"Of course, this should be child's play," I said overly confident.

"Be careful, she's not playing," Regina said and stroked my cheek, she was really worried, I could feel it. I nodded, feeling the adrenalin pumping through me. She blasted the door open and soon we were face to face with woman. Her skin was green and her clothes black, much like Regina's, although black suited Regina much better than this beast. She cackled casting a spell of some kind against the brunette that blocked it, clearly this was no challenge for her. I was thinking that if I could get some ice I could stab her through the heart of something, maybe hit her.

Regina's hand on her chest as she was trying to rip it out, but she got thrown back, hard, I gasped, running over, but the wicked witch cut me off. I swallowed and hard, as she cackled again wondering what a young girl like me was doing there. I snarled at her, making fire come in my hand shooting it at her. She made it turn and shoot right at me. I couldn't have foreseen it and I had no time to put up any cold to protect me. I screamed in pain, seeing the flame was green and it was eating at my skin spreading fast. It was then I realized she had turned it into some kind of poison. I used my hand and produced some ice balls throwing it at her, before the pain got too much.

* * *

When I woke up I was in a bed, a royal bed chamber no doubt. Regina was by my side, holding my hand, sleeping. I was alive, I hadn't died. The warmth from her hand alone was spreading through my body. My body…I sat up with a jolt, I was unharmed, she was unharmed, I wondered how it was even possible.

"Regina," My voice sounded groggy.

"Ice, how are you feeling?" she wanted to know, her eyes shutting open.

"Fine, what happened?" I asked confused.

"She hit you hard, black magic, I healed you as soon as we got you here. She's gone, Hans, Charming and I made sure of it," she answered with a heavy sigh.

"You can heal, is there anything you can't do?" a vague smile on my lips.

"There are some things, so I take it you wish to go home now?" sadness in her voice.

"I have to, but if you want you can come with me?" I asked her hopefully.

"I would like that, and met Olaf your snowman," she said with a giggle. There was something childish about her laughter and the sparkle in her eyes. I had a feeling she liked snow; perhaps she even had built snowmen in the past when she was younger.

"I'm sure he will like you," I said and leaned in for a kiss. I didn't know how I knew, I just knew that I loved her and she made my heart beat.

It was early morning a couple of weeks later we returned to the castle a few men shorter, casualty at war. I was half asleep on my horse as we passed through the city gates. Regina and Hans were having a conversation, or rather he was telling her about our land. I wasn't jealous though, after all he was married.

Nearing the castle we got of the horses to put them in the stables. Regina seemed nervous walking closer; this was a new world for her I figured. I smiled at her, "You'll be fine, my queen."

It was then I heard it Olaf's voice yelling, "Elsa, you're back, you're back. Oh who is this?"

I turned to hug the little snowman that loved warm hugs, and Regina shook her head saying, "You weren't kidding, were you? He's a real life snowman. Henry would have loved it."

"Olaf met Regina, Queen of the Summer lands and the spring valley, she's the mother of Queen Snow White that rules over the midlands and the enchanted forest. Regina this is Olaf," Elsa said, smiling to Regina, wondering if she had gotten that right, she nodded. She bent down and shook his twig of a hand and said, "It is a pleasure to meet you Olaf."

"Pleasure is mine, so did you win the war?" he asked.

"We did, where is Anna?" I asked, looking around for my younger sister.

"Inside the castle," he said and smiled at time. I ran inside and called out for her; she came down at once and hugged me. Telling me how there had been some minor issues while I was away, but she had taken care of it. Then she saw Regina behind me and asked, "Who's she?"

"Regina, Snow White's mother, she wanted to see our lands," I was blushing as I added, "She saved my life."

"If that is true the kingdom and I are in debt to you," Anna said and bowed before her.

"It was my pleasure, if you have a guest room, I would like to like down," she asked polite and Anna was ever so quick to show her. As she came back down she asked, "So are you going to marry her?"

"I…maybe…I hope so," I stuttered.

"So what makes her so special?" Anna asked.

"She can melt my ice, I can turn out her fire and I melted her heart, whereas she enchanted me," I said with a soft laughter.

"Well if that is so I am sure she is perfect for you," said Anna and laughed also. Before I could stop it we were in the middle of a snowball fight. I didn't mind it at all, even at this age it was one of my favorite things to do.

From her window Regina was looking out of the court yard at the playing siblings and their snowman, the only thing missing was her son, and as she lay down resting on her bed she wished more than ever that he was there, so she could build snowmen with him like when he was young.

* * *

It was a bit later the same day, which I was looking out of my office window. I could see how Kristoff was embracing Elsa kissing her lovingly; they really did make a great couple. It was then I saw something else, a couple I have not before seen, a young boy and what could only be his mother. Her jacket fiery red, her hair blonde, she was wearing a pair of blue pants I had not seen before, and a pair of black boots. Her clothing seemed more like a man than a woman. Olaf running towards them, the young boy shaking his hand, smiling. I gasped it couldn't be Regina's son could it?

I ran down the hallway towards where her room was and knocked on the door, terrified that if this was them she would want the other woman and not me. My heart racing as was no reply from the inside of the door. Gently I opened it and saw her sleeping peacefully inside; her dark hair sprawled on the pillow. She was simply too beautiful, a smile spread upon my lips as I sat down next to her. I bent down kissing her lips, realizing they were redder than Snow White's.

As she opened her eyes, and pulled me closer I knew the tat fire snow was falling outside. I could hear Anna's voice from the outside screaming out in surprise also that of the young boy, making her break free and whisper, "Henry, my boy, he's here."

"He arrived moments ago with a woman," my heart pounding with fear, she had to have seen it as she stroked my cheek whispering, "I love you, don't worry."

I blushed like crazy I knew, she giggled of happiness, kissing me again, holding me close, whispering, "Show your sister what I taught you."

I gasped seeing her magic had brought us outside. Still I did what she said, feeling her arm around my waist whispering, "You can do it, look it is simple."

I looked over at her hand seeing the clear blue flame, making the small flame in my hand grow bigger. Anna looked at me in shock, as did the young boy saying, "What happens if you unite them?"

"Throw your flame," she whispered, kissing my cheek. I did as she asked and she threw her flame as well, my eyes widened as the two flames made out a heart of blue fire surrounded by bright red before it fell towards the ground. Fire snow falling from the sky.

"That was awesome," Henry said as he ran over hugging his mother. The other woman came over hugging her as well. She smiled at Regina which smiled back at her. She looked at her for a second saying, "I remember you, I remember what we have been through. Are we in Fairytale land now?"

"Another part of it, this is Arendelle," said Regina and smiled towards me, saying, "Her kingdom, mine is some weeks ride from here."

"I guess you found love again," a shy smile on Emma's lips.

Regina nodded asking, "What about you?"

"Love of my life is standing right here," she ruffled Henry's hair making him go, "Mooom!"

"Mom!" he said making us both go yes.

"Shouldn't we build a snowwoman for Olaf so he has someone as well," he said and smiled up at them.

"I never thought about that, but you are right, Prince Henry, why don't you start on rolling a ball for her head, Regina and you… if you could make some bigger snowballs for her body?" I said, smiling at the other woman.

"Emma Swan," she held out her hand, polite.

"Elsa," I shook it saying, "Now get to it."

The three started on rolling the balls as Anna came over saying, "You are not afraid she will fall in love with Emma all over again?"

"No, the past is in the past, I wouldn't mind them standing here though as they share a son, or with her at her palace she rather wants that," I said, looking at the three putting together the snowwoman.

Regina giggled, using her magic making her an apron, and a scarf on her head, before called for Olaf, asking, "So what do you think, Olaf?"

"She's beautiful, but she is not alive," he said.

"Elsa, can you help us out, I don't have the powers to do that?" Regina looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Of course I can, but she needs a name first," I said, looking at them.

"You should name him, you named Olaf," said Henry, his cheeks flushed from the cold.

"I agree, so what will it be," said Emma, with a nod.

I turned to Anna saying, "What do you think?"

"How about Mary?" she suggested.

"I like that, it's a royal name, it should fit her perfect," I said, looking at the four faces shining with excitement. Almost like four children, spite their different ages. Slowly I made her come to life in front of them. Henry laughed with joy, looking at Emma saying, "She's better for mom than you are. She already knew magic from she was young."

"I do agree, kid, so are you two getting married?" Emma asked Regina.

"They have to, it's true love, right, Elsa?" Anna asked her sister.

"We can have two weddings even, one here and one where grandma and grandpa lives," said Henry.

"That sounds great, can we come," Olaf shot in, already holding hands with his snowwoman.

"Wow, wow easy," Regina seemed a bit caught off guard.

"So are we talking winter wedding or spring?" Emma asked Anna, choosing to overhear her.

"I'm thinking during the winter solace," said Anna to Emma that looked at her with confused eyes. Anna laughed as she said, "I'll explain when we get inside, so are you royal as well?"

"Yeah, I'm the daughter of Snow White, it's a long story," said Emma following her.

"Can't wait to hear it, oh you gotto met my future husband Kristoff, you'll love him," said Anna, dragging Emma inside, while I was looking after them in confusion. Henry was tagging along with them; I could even hear Olaf being excited.

"What was that?" I looked at Regina still in confusion.

"I do suppose as both of us are royal an arranged marriage," she laughed heartfelt.

"You don't mind do you?" I asked, smiling a little.

"Not really no, I would have asked you eventually, and I love the winter solace, we used to have a huge party every year when Snow White was younger to celebrate it. I'm born in the winter so…" she smiled back.

"You too, when?" I wanted to know.

"Second of February, what about you?" she wanted to know.

"I was actually born the first day of the winter solace, the twenty-first of December," I answered.

"So the wedding would be on your birthday," she said a bit surprised.

"You may say that, so who are we inviting to this even and where are we housing it," I asked her.

"I think the wedding planners are taking care of that," she laughed again.

"So you are not having anything to add to that?" I was surprised.

"In time, let them have their fun for now," she said entering the palace.

"So by marrying you I get a stepson?" I asked, to clarify it.

"Is that a problem?" she was in defense now.

"No, not as long as I am the only woman in your life," I said.

"You will be I promise," she said, giving me another one of her heated kisses. I could feel her heat going through my body again, knowing I would never get tired of that feeling.

* * *

Our wedding would be the first day of the winter solace the same year, and Regina was more radiant than I had ever seen her. Her white wedding dress had red snowflakes all over that were glowing. Her crown of course being white, opposite of mine that were to be golden like the sun. Something I had after my mother. My wedding dress was surprisingly not white, but red as the heart with white snowflakes all around. As she was wearing white gloves, I was wearing red ones. I'll never even know how she managed to have a heart of red and blue fire floating above us in church through the whole ceremony, still she did. Then again I learned that she was a much more experienced witch than I would ever be.

Fire snow would fall during the whole day and night for that matter. Music would play, everyone would be as happy as we were, and young Henry would be dressed in a white tuxedo, his mother dressed in a light blue dress. Regina had been right she was of no treat at all. In fact she and Anna seemed to have become closer and she was to be her best man in the wedding of her and Kristoff that was hold by the next summer solace.

By now for some odd reason Regina's dark hair had something in common with Anna's, she had a bright white stripe going through it, other than that she was looking as beautiful as the day I had met her.

I was looking at her sleeping it was a few days after our first wedding anniversary and she was still sleeping. Outside the snow was falling and it was soon time for our Christmas celebration, our second together. We should spend Christmas with my family at my castle and New Years with hers at Snow and Charming's castle. Like we had done during the wedding celebrations one year before.

I had never known when we first met that she would turn out to be the love of my life. Still I was glad she was. In the hallway I could hear young Henry running downstairs, most likely to play with Kristoff and Sven or maybe Olaf, they did that a lot. He was a male role model for the young boy, that by now was fifteen. When he was not with his father that was, he was living somewhere in the enchanted forest. Emma, even if she wouldn't admit it was starting to find her way back to him. I smiled as I snuggled closer to my fire queen, holding her tight deciding to sleep a bit longer, the royal duties could wait for now. She was hot as fire as always, fire and ice meting together in a perfect unison. Closing my eyes falling asleep I was not yet aware of what she would tell me some hours later, news that would change our lives forever. For now I would happily sleeping, holding on to her ever so tight, feeling as she did, warm, safe and loved.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading this story, I would love to hear your point of view :o)


End file.
